Moro's Heir
by Houndingwolf
Summary: Shaye is a klutzy outcast with mood swings and a split personality. What was Koenma thinking when he made her a Reikai Tantei? REDONE! Read chapter 2 before you make any descisions. NOT A MARY-SUE!


Ok, I know that all you "Princess Mononoke"/ "Mononoke Hime" fans are going to like this. There are going to be a lot of references to the movie further into the story. And if you haven't seen it, you really should. It's one of the best animated films out there. Plus, there are wolves! Giant killer white wolves! ^_^

****

This is not one of those Mary sue fics. In fact, it is almost the opposite.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once, so here goes. I don't own the sacredness known as Yu Yu Hakusho or Princess Mononoke. And I don't own the first verse and chorus of the song "Little Things", by Good Charlotte. Heck, I don't own the rest of the song, either.

[_Random words_] = Song lyrics

*

__

Whump!

Shaye Coleman tripped over the soccer ball, ending up facedown on the semi-dry ground. She spit out a blade of grass and staggered to her feet, just in time to see the opposing team score a goal. Michelle Burns jogged up to her. 

"Why didn't you get that? It was right in front of you!" Michelle told her angrily.

"I tripped, dammit. Just cause I'm not Miss Athletic like you doesn't mean that you gotta fucking yell at me!" Shaye retorted.

"Touchy touchy. Chill out, Horsegirl."

"Whatever, bitch."

She watched as Michelle walked back to the rest of the team, dyed blond hair swinging from her high ponytail. Shaye crossed her arms and took a few steps back. Beyond where she stood, the game -- or pointlessness, as Shaye called it -- continued. 

__

Damn, if my watch hadn't stopped last week, I'd know how many more minutes there were left of torture, she thought. _Fuck it._

Straightening her glasses, she tried to focus on the black and white ball being kicked around in the distance. 

*

The cafeteria, while others saw it as a place to socialize and gossip with friends, was a danger zone to Shaye. Here was where the strict pecking order of Fox Glen was really emphasized. ((A/n: Please bear with me for a bit in the next few paragraphs or however long it takes to explain some stuff. It might be rambling a bit, but it's going to help you understand what goes on in the rest of the story. Or you can simply scroll down until you see my next authoress note.))

Sitting at three overcrowded tables, the Preps, also known as Populars, congregated. These sad excuses for humans were at the top of the social pyramid. They all were athletic and attractive, though their grades weren't as complementary as their performance in phys ed. When you first spoke to them, or if a teacher was closely observing them, they could seem quite friendly. But, as Shaye knew from experience, looks could be very deceiving. Three girls shared leadership: Lauren Richards, Zoë Peterson, and Michelle Burns. And let's not forget their boyfriends, Daniel Sanders, Mark Rosner, and Matt O'Conner.

Next down the ladder were the Semi-preps, seated at a couple tables around the Preps. They shared pretty much the same characteristics as the populars, but to a lesser degree. Another species of Fox Glen student, they had fewer people flocked at their two tables. 

Then came the Sluts and the Jocks. These groups were ranked equally. The Sluts had at least three different boyfriends at once. They were constantly dumping them, flirting with others, making out with different guys altogether, and doing things better left unmentioned with yet another group of boys. They wore clothes that were as revealing as the dress code permitted them to be, and sometimes went beyond the rules.

The Jocks didn't need to have much said about them. Basically they ate, slept, and breathed sports, almost all of them being the winning players for football. Some brawny boys were on as many as five different teams at once.

Obsessers came after. Generally they were those who, once they found something they liked, would make it their life. For example, the Anime Obsessers, - or otaku, as they preferred to be called – would constantly draw manga in class, ramble on and on about it at lunch and recess, keep posters of their favorite characters in their locker, and mainly just, well, obsess. ((A/n: I'm not criticizing anyone. I fit this category perfectly, I'm proud of it, and simply using it as an example. This fic is meant to be for fun, not to insult anybody.))

Second to the bottom there were the Geeks and Nerds. They joined clubs like chess and debating, discussing subjects that made Shaye nearly fall asleep while eavesdropping on one of their conversations, having nothing better to do when the library was closed. Their grades achieved heights that most students only dreamed of. Every teacher had one of them as their "star pupil", though when questioned, they denied it.

Last, and very least, were the Outcasts. There were very few in this level of status. Most were anti-social and kept to themselves. Others, like Shaye, tried to live their lives like supposedly normal human beings, but were constantly dragged into fights, both physical and verbal. 

Of course, there were also various hybrids. For instance, someone could be an Obsessing Geek, or a Slutty Semi-prep. A few Preps would also use their so-called prowess as Jocks to try to impress their "Girl of the Week".

((A/n: Ok, still with me? Good. The boring part is done, so I'm going back to the story now. Thanks for your cooperation; I promise that the rest of the fic won't be like this. It's just the first chapter.))

[_Like the time in school when we got free lunch, and the cool kids beat us up._]

Shaye set down her brown lunch bag at an unoccupied table. _Damn Preps, _she thought angrily, thinking about the soccer game in gym. _Always showing off how great they are. Narcissistic idiots._

She was in the middle of her food when she heard a voice behind her. 

"Hey Horsegirl, still got no life?"

Turning around to face the person in back of her, she glared. "Fuck off, Dan."

Daniel Sanders smirked and crossed his arms cockily. "What're you gonna do, huh? Neigh at me?"

"Just get off my back."

"Oh, I'm scared." Sarcasm was laced in his words.

"You should be."

"Damn you're slow. Its called sarcasm."

"Like I give, asshole."

Dan clapped a hand to his face in mock horror. "Such language!"

"Do you think I fucking care?"

"Wow, what a great comeback! How long did that one take you to think up?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, GODDAMMIT!" Shaye yelled. 

She aimed a punch at his face. Easily, Dan dodged and twisted her arm behind her back. When Shaye winced with pain he let go and walked away. The girl cursed. "Fuck him."

[_And the rich kids had convertibles, and we had to ride the bus._]

Ever since she had started horseback riding more than five years ago, half the school bugged her about it. Shaye earned the nickname Horsegirl, and the insults to go with it. It was getting old, but there still were a few of those left who chose to dis her for something she loved. 

[_Like the time we made the baseball team, and they still laughed at us._]

Mentally, Shaye went over the events during the day so far, making an imaginary checklist of what had happened so far at school. _Trip more than once, check. Drop my books at least twice, check. Suck at gym, check. Get into a verbal or normal fight, check. Lose said fight, check,_ she thought glumly. _Anything else I missed?_

"Shaye Coleman, please report to the office immediately. Shaye Coleman, please report to the office immediately," a voice crackled on the loudspeaker. Titters were heard around the cafeteria.

__

Oh yeah, I forgot getting called to the office. 

[_And the time that girl broke up with me, cause I wasn't cool enough._

Cause it's the little things, the little things,

That always hang around.

The little things, the little things,

That try to break me down.

The little things, the little things,

That just won't go away.

The little things, the little things, 

Made me who I am today.]

*

Yusuke Urameshi stared at the toddler in front of him. "I have to do WHAT?!"

"You have to go as a foreign exchange student to a school in America. Fox Glen, I believe it's called," Koenma told him for the second time.

"Hey, what about me?" Kuwabara asked. 

"You're going with him. See if you two can pick up any clues to a demon that has escaped from the Reikai Prison," Koenma said.

"But why do we have to be the ones who go to school? It's not like we don't have to deal with teachers already. Besides, my English isn't that great," Yusuke complained.

Koenma sighed. "It's possible that the demon may have gone to Fox Glen, and possessed a human host. There he might use it try to take over the minds of the other students. Then they will spread his commands to the rest of the town. From that point on, who knows what will happen?"

He turned on his super sized TV screen. ((A/n: I love that thing!)) A profile and front view of the youkai in question appeared, along with his name. He wore a long black cloak that covered his entire body, but some sort of dark mist seemed to escape from beneath his hood, the smoky tendrils wreathing about him. The only other really visible feature was his eyes. They burned a piercing sky blue. 

"Ryuumaru," Koenma said, "He's little more than a shadow, but dangerous nonetheless. The only time he removes that cape is when he enters a human. Then he latches onto its soul, and can manipulate the ningen to do his bidding. He never lets go, unless the host dies or is no longer able to fulfil his desires."

Kuwabara twitched. "That guy looks creepy."

"You got that right," Yusuke agreed. "How come Kurama and Hiei aren't coming with us," He gestured at the room. "Or even here right now?"

Koenma sucked his pacifier noisily before responding. "Well, first of all, it would cost too much to send all four of you there."

Yusuke and Kuwabara facefaulted.

"Secondly, Kurama needs to stay here in the Reikai to research more about Ryuumaru."

"But why can't you do it yourself , pacifier prince?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma narrowed his eyes. "A recent earthquake killed countless humans. So I, as usual, need to fill out all the stupid paperwork! And the rest of the oni are busy doing their work at double time."

"What about Shorty?" Kuwabara said. 

"Hiei, I'm afraid," Koenma sighed. "isn't the best choice to have be in a human school."

An image of the American school going up in flames from Hiei's Kokuryuuha crossed Yusuke's mind. He gave a mental smirk.

Koenma wasn't finished speaking. "Plus, you'll get to meet the new member of the Reikai Tantei."

"NANI?!"

*

Sorry if this chapter was too short. As the fic goes on, there'll be longer chapters.

As to the song, I know that there is more to it, but I thought that the first verse and chorus seemed to fit the beginning of this fic better.

So please tell me what you think of this humble fanfiction. Constructive criticism and corrections on Japanese or anything else I screwed up are welcome, and flames will be used to burn my sad excuse for a school. Happy reviewing!


End file.
